


You Make Me Feel Better

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only a few things that you want when you are sick. For Nicole Haught, the most important is Waverly Earp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel Better

Waverly grunted around the pastry bag that she had placed in her mouth and shuffled the two cups of coffee that were held in her arms as she awkwardly opened the door to the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department. 

“Afternoon Waverly. Here, let me help with that.” Sheriff Nedley set down a file folder and took the cups from the brunette. 

Waverly took the small paper bag out of her mouth and smiled, her cheeks showing just the slightest hint of a blush. “Thanks Sheriff.” Her eyes wandered to the desk in front of her and her smile disappeared when she saw that her girlfriend was not situated in her usual seat behind it. “Where’s Officer Haught? She was supposed to be here, but I suppose she could be out on patrol or something.” The second part of her comment came out as a mumble and was meant more for herself then the Sheriff.

“She showed up to her shift sicker than a dog this morning and I sent her home the second that I saw her.” 

“Oh.” Waverly frowned and scrunched her eyebrows. How could Nicole be sick? She’d seemed fine last night when she called Waverly to tell her goodnight. 

It was rare that the two girls spent the night apart from each other, but Waverly had opted to crash at the Homestead after tracking down a particularly tricky Revenant. Waverly placed the pastry on the counter and turned back to the Sheriff. “The coffee is all yours.” Waverly said as she walked towards the door. “Oh and the cheese danish too.”  
*** 

Twenty minutes later, Waverly was unlocking the door to Nicole’s apartment. “Nicole?” Her only response hoarse cough that came from the kitchen. Waverly shut the door and moved quickly in the direction of the sound. “Nic…” Waverly entered the kitchen and froze. Nicole was sitting on the floor with her back pressed up against her fridge. She was wearing black and blue plaid pajama pants and an over-sized cotton t-shirt. She had a fleece blanket wrapped around her shoulders and was sporting a red and runny nose. “Oh honey.” Waverly said in her sweetest and most nurturing voice. 

Nicole looked up and frowned. “You shouldn’t *cough* be here Waves. I don’t want you getting sick.” 

“Oh please, I hunt demons for a living, a little cold isn’t going to scare me away.” Nicole’s lips turned up in a weak smile. “Now, how on Earth did you end up on the floor?” 

Color crept into Nicole’s unusually pale cheeks. “I came in here to make some tea but it took too long and I got tired. I didn’t feel like walking to the table and the floor seemed like as good a place as any to sit down.”  
Waverly walked over and placed a kiss on Nicole’s warm forehead. “Come on, let’s get you into bed.” 

Nicole sniffled and then nodded before reaching her arms up for Waverly to grab onto. The brunette hoisted her up and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

It took a few minutes, but soon enough Waverly had helped Nicole into her bed and tucked her in. “Have you taken anything for that fever?” Nicole shook her head. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” Waverly disappeared, only to return a moment later with two capsules of Ibuprofen and a glass of water. Nicole took the medication and downed a few sips of water. Waverly frowned and raised an eyebrow and the redhead quickly finished the remainder of the liquid. “Alright, try and get some rest. I’ll be back in a little while with some chicken soup.” 

Waverly turned to walk away, but Nicole grabbed her wrist before she could. “Is it okay if you stay with me instead?” She asked, using her irresistible puppy dog eyes. 

Waverly moved to face Nicole. “Of course.” 

The redhead patted the empty space on the bed beside her. Waverly walked around the bed but remained standing. “Are you sure you won’t get too warm if I lie down with you?” 

“Yep. Come on, I’ll let you be the big spoon.” 

Waverly grinned. She crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist. The redhead let out a content sigh and closed her eyes. It wasn’t long before she was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? If you liked it, leave me a comment and a kudos. If you want to see more from me, leave me a prompt on tumblr at http://rosewilliams1736.tumblr.com/  
> Until Next Time!  
> ~RoseWilliams15


End file.
